Schism
by Cocozz
Summary: It was supposed to be just another client. A simple call service, with good pay. That was what Big Macintosh thought at first. But what happens when a callboy gets attached to his client? In these pages, you'll find out. And who knows? you might even like this story!


Author's Note

This has been posted on the behalf of someone else. This "Someone else" has never written before this, and as such, was very nervous and wanted to see if anyone liked what he was thinking. He apologizes in advance if the story is bad.

* * *

Big Macintosh and Shining Armour were just coming back from their lunch date, when they had spotted a royal guard. They knew he'd question why they were together so often, since they were more or less opposites: One of royalty, and princedom, the other a simple and kind farm hand. But love knows no bounds, such as class, and status. Unfortunately, they knew the rest of Equestria was far too happy of a place for them to risk the public knowing of such an outlandish and different ideal. So, to keep the public at ease, and maintain the tranquil happiness of the land, Shining Armour and Big Macintosh kept their love secret, for the good of the people, and the happiness they brought "So, i reckon this is when i leave?" Macintosh asks, hinting towards the guard. Shining Armour replies "Sadly, it is, my love..." They kiss goodbye, yearning for a life of their own, without the worry of social stigma, or judgement, and head for their respective homes. The guard payed Shining no mind, since he wasn't with his lover. It saddened them to have to leave one another, even for just a day... and AppleJack was usually too caught up with working the fields to notice her brother's distraught look... While it certainly didn't help that they had no one to turn to for their pain, they took solace in knowing that they will have a whole day in just a good night's sleep...

As Shining Armour drudged into the palace, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza [Cadence, to her friends] could see how bothered her husband was. "What is the matter, my darling?" she inquired, wanting to cheer her lovely man up. "It's nothing, sweetheart..." He just looked beyond her, thinking of how splendid his time is with Big Macintosh. But Cadence didn't want to let this go just yet. "Are you sure nothing's wrong? I would love to help any way i could!" Shining Armour thought of telling her about what he wanted, but he knew he wouldn't. "I'm fine, today's just been a bit slow for me." he responded. She was still uneasy about her husband's mood. "Well, if you're sure..." "I'm fine, honey, don't worry!" he lied. This seems to have satisfied her "Alright... I'll be in the gardens for a while, if you need me." She trotted away, feeling as though she had kept her love happy. Shining Armour was still lost in thought of how wonderful his boyfriend is...

Big Macintosh dragged his hooves as he made his way home. It always tore him up inside to leave his one and only. Even if it was for but a moment. Some ponies could see his discomfort, but didn't want to bother him. They could sense that his somber mood was something a simple "What's wrong?" couldn't remedy. Eventually, he finally made it home. AppleJack was still busy in the fields, trying to get ready for the next Cider sale. AppleBloom, however, wasn't. She immediately ran to greet her big brother. "Big brother, big brother! You're home, you're home!" She hadn't noticed his sadness. "How are you big brother?" Big Macintosh was silent for a good moment or so, his mind still lingering on the thought of his one and only. AppleBloom thought he was ignoring her. "Hey, I'm right here! Heeyy!" The second call got his attention. " hm?". AppleBloom finally recognized how he was feeling, and wanted to help. "What's wrong, Mac? Did you get hurt?", she wondered. "nope", Big Macintosh said, "i'm fine, just a little tired". "This early, big brother?" she asked. "It's only 3:00!" Big Macintosh quickly remembered that his sisters knew he was working with with Prince Shining Armour. "Them fields the prince has are mighty tough to work in, AppleBloom. I'll just take a nap..." "Ohhh yeah, i forgot you were working with the ponies in Canterlot" she said, remembering the letter he received. Big Macintosh was glad AppleBloom and Applejack didn't know the context of his presence being "needed". It was one of the few things that brought him relief at home. He slowly hauled himself to the haystacks, and fell into them. He was smitten by love, and was surprised that of all places he could find it, it would be as a callboy. He considered quitting, so he could save himself for His Majesty, but was worried that a few people would out him and his line of work. As he mulled it over in his head, he was also wondering how The Prince was doing.

Since it was still the afternoon, Shining Armour had to mask his longing, and assume his daily tasks. Throughout the day, few ponies would ask about his current state of affairs, wondering what had him so distracted. But, nonetheless he pushed through the rest of the day, till it was later into the evening.

Since Big Macintosh couldn't decide whether to quit or not, he slipped out into the night, to report to Princess Celestia. She managed the escorts of Equestria, for it required great vigilance and intelligence to manage them without making them public. Ponyville is a much different place at night. Instead of the hustling, rushing citizens in the square, it was a calm, relaxed area. Somewhere that Big Macintosh could sit down for a minute and think. He contemplated a way to quit, without exposing himself. there were many things he had to consider, due to the delicate nature of this situation. After a while, he concluded that his lengthy tenure as a loyal and most-requested callboy should allow him the courtesy to retire. Right? After all, he has done everything that was asked of him from Princess Celestia. What would keep her from letting him go if he so desired? While he was a bit upset about not being able to service his people, Big Macintosh remembered why he was doing this, and his sadness was instantly replaced with glee. Feeling pleased with his resolution to his problem, he races to Princess Celestia's Palace, to request his retirement. He stopped dead in his tracks, wondering how he'd reach Canterlot in such a short time, he'd be late for work soon... Thankfully, Big Macintosh notices an express train about to leave the station for Canterlot. He scrambled to the station, just in time to buy a ticket and take the ride. As he sat in the train, nearly empty, save for a few strangers, he pondered what merry times lie ahead of him, and the splendid life he and his boyfriend will lead...

AppleJack shot upright, thankfully awaking from her re-occurring dream of too many ponies demanding cider. She decided to have a glass of Cider herself, to wet her parched throat, and put her at ease. She passed by her brother's room, and glanced inside, thinking seeing him so peaceful would help her feel the same. She saw what she thought was her big brother quietly resting, lost in the respite of sleep, and continued on to her goal of cider. when it was in fact, nothing more than an intricately made dummy, fashioned out of hay and pillows. After her refreshing glass of cider, she returned to her room, peering into his room again, thinking of how nice it must be working with royalty. Upon her second look, she noticed how peaceful and motionless he was. Almost as if he wasn't breathing... AppleJack panicked, fearing the worst has happened to her dearest brother. She rushed to his bed, and ripped the blankets away, only to find the mannequin underneath. She was dumbfounded at what she had uncovered. AppleJack's mind was reeling, nearly flooding with questions and worried thoughts. What would anypony in all of Equestria want with Big Macintosh? She knew now wasn't the time to panic, thinking that he could be anywhere right now. But she didn't know what to do. Then, applejack thought 'Twilight Sparkle is a smart pony, isn't she? she oughta be able to figure this out!' and dashed for her home. Twilight was dreaming a lovely dream where she was able to perfectly maintain her library, when a sudden and rather urgent pounding on her door woke her up. Knowing that something had to be wrong, she rushed to the door, wondering what could be wrong at this hour of the night? As she opened the door, she was met with the ever so worried look of terror on AppleJack's face, and questioned what was wrong. "He's gone, Twi! He's just, gone!" she cried to Twilight. "Who's gone?" she questioned. "Big Macintosh is gone! It's like someone took him!" Applejack sobbed. Twilight knew there had to be an answer to this. But she didn't know how to console a sister who didn't know her brother's fate. She tried her best to think of something to say that would comfort her. "I'm sure nothing's wrong, AppleJack! Maybe he had somewhere to go..." "In the middle of the night?!" she wailed, her sorrow stating to consume her. Twilight then remembered the letter Big Macintosh got from Canterlot weeks ago. Knowing she had recalled the first clue in this puzzling mystery, she asked AppleJack for the letter. Upon hearing the question, she recollected herself, remembering the letter herself. "I don't know, Twilight. Big Mac didn't let anyone know where he put the letter". "Heck, for all that mattered, he could have thrown it away!" Twilight wasn't ready to give up so fast. "Then we'll just have to look for it. Where do you think he would keep it?" Twilight asked. AppleJack thought for a while, pondering where anypony would keep a letter from royalty. "I s'pose his room. But that's a bit too obvious, isn't it?" "So?", asked Twilight. "What would he have to hide in the letter?" "I reckon not much", she replied. Twilight then reasoned "Then what do we have to lose?". Having no other clues on Big Macintosh's whereabouts, they hurried to Sweet Apple Acres, and began searching his room.

After what felt like an hour of searching, Twilight finally found the letter. She read it aloud to AppleJack, in case she noticed something that herself didn't. "Dear Big Macintosh, Your tremendous strength and size is required for another task. If you would be so kind as to oblige the royal Prince Shining Armour in Canterlot with some manual labor, your work will be rewarded. Once the task has been completed, report to me, and I will give you your reward -Princess Celestia" Both Twilight and AppleJack were Baffled. "What would Shining Armour want with Big Macintosh?" wondered Twilight Sparkle. AppleJack was quick to reply with "He's one of the strongest field workers in all of Ponyville! Maybe he wants someone to plow some fields, or to carry something heavy and important!' "Maybe..." thought Twilight. She wasn't completely sure that was what he was called for. "Then why would he be needed at night?" she questioned. This caught AppleJack's attention. "I... I don't know..." "Well, we'll have to ask either my brother, or Princess Celestia herself, and i don't think we have the time to wait for them to write us back..." Twilight said to AppleJack, letting her choose who she'd like to ask about her brother. AppleJack thought it'd be incredibly rude to just show up unannounced or unsolicited, especially to the home of royalty. The only leniency she thought she'd get would be from Shining Armour, since he was Twilight's brother, and best friend. "Why don't we ask your brother directly? He's the one who wanted him in the first place!" AppleJack bravely suggested. In light of the recent discovery of the letter, her mood was swiftly changed from panic-stricken, to resolute and strong. Twilight left a note at both AppleJack's and her house, saying where they would be. The girls then set off for the Train Station, to follow the trail to Big Macintosh.

The train coming to a halt woke Big Macintosh from his nap. He was finally at Canterlot, the home of royalty. When the doors opened, he bolted out, with time running up before Princess Celestia would request his service again. He couldn't risk one of them receiving the letter before him, and just thinking of how drastically things will change pushed him to run even faster. When he approached Princess Celestia's Palace, nearly exhausted, the Palace Guards stopped him. "Halt!" The guard on the left shouted, suspicious of anyone whom dared approach the castle without being escorted. "Wait a minute..." The guard on the right was wondering. "Aren't you one of the new workers that Princess Celestia has?" Big Macintosh was relieved that one of them recognized him. "Eyup". See?", The right guard taunted to the left one. "I told you she had new workers! Go on ahead, sir. The Princess is just inside, getting ready to write to someone." He knew she was writing to him, and tried to hurry inside, while maintaining a sort of trot, so as to act appropriately in the presence of the Princess. As the doors opened, Big Macintosh was greeted by the majesty of the room within. The lovely tapestry and beautiful stained glass murals were fine compliments to the palace. "Oh, Big Macintosh, i was just about to call for you." Princess Celestia said, surprised by his visit. "What brings you here, my favorite server of the people? Is this about your payment for the last call?" she inquired. "No Ma'am, but it'd be much appreciated if you could-" before he could finish his sentence, she gave him a small bag. "Sorry about not sending this to you, I've been so caught up with managing the others i had forgotten about you... "The bag jingled as his payment moved about. He took the bag, and set it down at his feet. "That's mighty nice of you, Princess. I actually wanted to talk to you about something else..." Big Macintosh's voice got shaky, nervous to request retirement. "What is it, my favorite callboy?" The Princess asked, wondering what she could do for a humble and loyal worker. Hearing her call him her favorite made it even harder for him to say what he wanted. "Now, I know i'm a good worker and all, Princess Celestia... but would you mind if..." "If what?" she inquired, curious as to what his request would be. Big Macintosh barely had the bravery to speak in anything more than a whisper "...if I could..." It took every ounce of his strength to force the next word out of his mouth. "...Retire..." Princess Celestia looked at him with a shocked face. "But... but you're the best I have in this service!" "You, and you alone have pleased more of the ponies than most of the other escorts put together!" "You've brought such joy and happiness to ponies all across Equestria!" "Why would you stop now?" Big Macintosh got nervous. Does he dare admit his undying love and need for Shining Armour? "...Well?" Princess Celestia demanded, growing impatient with his silence. Big Macintosh finally came to a resolution, albeit far fetched. "I have a lot more work at Sweet Apple Acres than i can handle in one day. I need all the energy i can get to keep everything in ship shape." The Princess bought the ruse. "Well, i suppose i can't force you to work when you really can't...", she replied. "...Alright. If you feel it necessary to retire, then i shall allow you to." Big Macintosh was overjoyed, downright ecstatic to hear her utter these words. "You really mean it?!" he questioned, stunned at how willing Princess Celestia was at letting him go. "Of course! Did you think i was going to keep you as a slave?" she laughed, finding it very silly that she would be capable of such a notion. Big Macintosh still couldn't believe it, even after hearing it a second time. "Well... yeah..." was all he could say without losing a grip on the excitement and glee he had inside of him. The Princess's laughs were replaced with a serious tone when she heard his response. "Oh..." "What do you take me for, Big Macintosh, some sort of horrible overseer, who just keeps slaves in line?" "I assembled this group of escorts as fine, virile ponies whom only wanted a little more "fun" than the next pony. So this way, they can afford their lives, as well as service their fellow mares and stallions." "You forgot that i wasn't forcing them to do this, didn't you?" she said, trying to remind him of what he hasn't thought of in years. Big Macintosh was a little unfocused, thinking of all the time he now has to spend with his true love. "...Eyup..." Princess Celestia giggled a little "You're a silly stallion sometimes, Big Mac..." "Now, go and get some sleep... I imagine you're looking forward to being able to sleep at home for once?" she joked, chuckling at the joke herself a little. "Eyup!" is all she faintly hears as Big Macintosh speeds towards Shining Armour's Palace, eager to get back to his precious, beautiful boyfriend.

Twilight and AppleJack hurried aboard a late-night train to Canterlot, in search of Big Macintosh. This train was more empty than the one he was on, and had an eerie atmosphere about it. As the doors closed behind them, Twilight was beginning to regret picking this train. "uhh... AppleJack, can we get off and wait for another train?" she asked sheepishly, the unnerving feel of the train car was starting to creep into her mind. "Oh, quit actin' like Fluttershy! What's wrong with this one?" she asked, oblivious to her surroundings, too infatuated with finding her brother. "AppleJack, this thing is decrepit, old, and has the strangest ambiance to it. It's almost like this thing is haunted!" Twilight quickly and sharply retorted, dreading the decaying interior, and the lifeless stares from the shadowy characters on board. She started to notice some of the environment around her. "So what if it's old? It'll get us there all the same, won't it?" Twilight was trying to calm herself down, thinking of how nonsensical it was for her to be afraid of a poorly lit train. And at first it was working, and she was regaining her bravery. Until she moved, and a floorboard creaked, then she nearly gave in to her hysteria. AppleJack held onto her, though, and tried talking to her. Starting with "Hey! Get a hold of yourself" "Big Macintosh is GONE, Twi! He could be anywhere, the worst things imaginable happening to him! And you're worrying over a rickety ol' thing like this?!" Twilight Sparkle realizes then just how ridiculous her worrying was. "I'm sorry AppleJack, i didn't mean to be so nervous..." "Don't worry, it's alright..." AppleJack was then starting to see what had her friend so upset. "...To be honest Twilight, I'm kinda scared of this thing too... but we can't just leave... not with Big Mac gone." "Besides," AppleJack added, "The train already left the station a few minutes ago." "Oh, right..." Twilight said, her confidence coming back to her. "Thank you AppleJack. You're a great friend..." She had finally recovered from her irrational fear, and they decided to nap in one of the nicer sections of the train.

Shining Armour woke up to the lovely chirps of the morning birds. The sun was bright and warm, making him eager to get up and spend the day with his lovely boyfriend. After making the bed, to help maintain a sense of elegance to the regal bedroom, he went outside, and found Madame Cadenza just coming in from her morning stroll. She appeared to have an exuberant aura about her, as if she had heard something wonderful. "Someone seems happy!", he commented. "Oh, my dearest, i've heard some wonderful news!" She responded. "As it turns out, Princess Celestia hasn't turned as dark as I thought she had. She's let one of her callboys retire!" Shining Armour was happy to hear that Celestia's new workers weren't a new form of servitude, but wanted to know who she let go. "Who was the one who asked for retirement?", he wondered. He assumed that it was one of the lower classed escorts whom couldn't keep people satisfied. Cadenza answered him. "One of the ponies from Ponyville. Real big stallion, apparently. Strong, too. Said something about being too busy to work." At first, Shining Armour thought nothing of what she said, until he thought of his own big, strong stallion. "Did he have a copperish-blonde sort of mane? And beautiful green eyes?" he implored, dying to know if Big Macintosh had quit, just for him. Her response stunned him. "Why yes, I believe that was him. Why, do you know him?" , she asked. It took him a minute to process what he had just heard. "Shining Armour, honey are you alright?" Her concern for her husband was growing with each second of silence. Eventually, Shining Armour came to his senses, and replied. "...Yes, yes i'm fine, dear. Just a little surprised Princess Celestia would give up somepony like that. Sounds like an invaluable worker, especially in that field of labor." Princess Cadenza was relieved to hear him talk, but began to ponder his choice of words. "Uhh... sweetie... are you sure you're alright?". As she thought more and more about what he said, she was starting to get suspicious of him. "Of course, dearest, I'm fine! what would be the matter with me?" Shining Armour joyfully said. He wasn't aware of what her question was implying. She was still a little unsure that was alright, but thought she was just worrying too much over a few compliments. "If you say so... Could you make sure to check up on the stallion that retired? I'd like to know if he's alright." She asked, finding it a mystery as to why someone whom was supposedly so good quit. Shining Armour nearly began to gallop out of joy, but restrained himself. "Oh, er... Sure! Where is his home?" he quickly asked, excited to be allowed to spend the day with his beloved. "He's a worker at Sweet Apple Acres, if i'm not mistaken. I hope nothing bad's come up..." She began to trail off into the thoughts of how her husband described a common citizen of Equestria. "I'll get right on it!" he hurriedly said, and sped off to his one and only, thinking about how he'll be getting on all 24 inches of "it".

Big Macintosh had spent the night in one of Canterlot's fine Inns. He still had a fairly large sum of money on him, from the bag Princess Celestia gave him, and wanted to surprise Shining Armour with something nice. Something sweet. Something that would show just how much he meant to him. He spent the morning looking for this one thing, searching every shop and stall Canterlot had to offer. But just couldn't find something that expressed his endless love for him. Big Macintosh wondered if Ponyville had anything better to offer, and headed back to the train station, determined to find something to show what he cannot express with words.

Meanwhile, Shining Armour was running towards the station as well, dying to be with Big Macintosh for as long as he could... As Shining Armour reached the station, he couldn't help but notice somepony rather familiar... He immediately knew it was Big Macintosh, and wanted to surprise him while he was in the back of a line, buying a ticket. Shining Armour sneaked up behind him, and whispered into his ear "Guess who, my love?" Big Macintosh turned to face him, and they instantly kissed, overwhelmed by their joy of finally being together again. They quickly remembered that they were in the view of the public, and pulled away before anyone noticed. "What are you doin' here, sweetheart?" Big Macintosh whispered to Shining Armour as he received his ticket. Shining Armour gladly obliged him. "Princess Cadenza has ordered me to check up on you. She said you quit being an escort..." Big Macintosh was a little shy admitting what he did, thinking that he'd be upset with him. But then thought of how happy they'll be together, with all this time to each-other "Eyup". Shining Armour was blushing, excited with all the new found time they now have. "Well," Big Macintosh considered,"we have a lot to do, don't we honey?" "We do..." Shining Armour blissfully. "Shall we board the train? I -am- supposed to go home with you..." The lovely couple gaily boarded the train, ever so grateful of the opportunity today had brought them. As their train pulled out of the station, a rather beat up looking train stopped in.

Twilight Sparkle and AppleJack finally awoke to the screeching halt of the dilapidated old train. As they looked out of the cabin window, they saw they had finally reached Canterlot. And just in time for another train to depart. They soon remember just why they were here, and the sluggish, lackadaisical mood they were in was replaced with a strong compulsion to go to Shining Armour's Palace. Not ones to keep a big brother waiting, they raced towards the castle, feeling that with each step closer to the castle grounds, the sooner they'd know where Big Macintosh was. They reached the fair castle in good time, and were determined to get what they came for. As Twilight and AppleJack reached the front gates of the palace, the guards let them in, recognizing them from the wedding. As the slowed their pace to a graceful trot, they spotted Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, the ethereal beauty making her way into the castle, after her morning walk. "Cadence! Cadence!" Twilight called after her, hoping she knew where her big brother best friend forever was. Cadence was startled to hear Twilight, but was delighted to hear her. "What is it, twilight? Is everything alright?" "Well, no, Madam Cadence..." she revealed. Twilight went on, explaining the situation. "AppleJack's brother Big Macintosh is gone. We found a decoy in his bedroom, and the last people that contacted him were Princess Celestia and Shining Armour last week." "We was hopin' that you knew where my brother was, or Shining Armour, so we could ask him ourselves." AppleJack added. "Hmm..." Cadence began to piece things together, but not quite perfectly. "Well, i know where Shining Armour is. I sent him to Sweet Apple Acres to check up on a certain pony." "As for your brother," she continued, "I'm not sure about him. Unless..." she then noticed that AppleJack's cutie mark was apple-themed. "You wouldn't happen to work at Sweet Apple Acres, would you?" Cadence asked AppleJack. "Why, yes ma'am i do. What's that got to do with this?" AppleJack answered. Things were a little clearer for Cadence, but there were still a few questions left unanswered for her. She couldn't just say that Shining Armour was visiting her brother, let alone a callboy at that. Thankfully, quick thinking is something Cadence excelled at when under pressure. "I was just wondering if i could stop by sometime and get some more delicious apples, is all..." AppleJack was delighted to hear how good her apples were. "Well shucks, miss cadenza, you can have as many as you like, just ask!" She gratefully said, excited at the notion that royalty would be eating -her- apples. "Would you like to swing by the farm, and get some now?" She eagerly asked, wanting to hear that her hard work has made someone happy. Cadence thought about seeing this fabled stallion herself, but she remembered why she sent her husband. "Oh, I'm sorry AppleJack, but I have a lot to do here, and I don't think I'll be able to today" she lied. "That's alright, miss Cadenza! Feel free to drop in whenever you want!" She happily replied. "Well, thank you for your time, princess Cadenza," Twilight said. "But we have to get back to looking for Big Macintosh." "Good luck in your search, girls!" Cadence called after them, hoping they'd do some undercover work on Shining Armour for her, just to be sure.

Big Macintosh and Shining Armour had spent the rest of the morning and the afternoon together, looking through shops and stalls for neat things, and enjoying the nice, calm weather. When they went out for dinner, however, Shining Armour had thought of a very dire issue. While they were ordering their meals. Shining Armour nervously asked "Umm... honey... I don't mean to sound greedy or anything..." Big Macintosh could see that it was difficult for him to ask what he wanted. "What is it, sweetie?" "Oh, nothing... just that..." Shining Armour struggled to speak, but eventually forced the question out. "Do you think that it was a good idea to retire?" he blurted out, regretting he said anything. Big Macintosh started to think. "Honey, is this about money? Cause if it is, don't worry. Fifteen years as a callboy has earned me a hefty fortune to rest on." Shining Armour heaved a sigh of relief. "I was so worried that you had nothing saved... I couldn't stand the thought of anything bad happening my precious stallion..." Big Macintosh was giggling at what Shining Armour had said. " That's just silly, dear.", he said in a loving tone "I wouldn't be able to be able to carter to your every whim all on my own." Shining Armour was so glad to hear this. They enjoyed their dinner together, and slowly walked to Big Macintosh's home, enjoying the evening air.

As they finally walked onto Sweet Apple Acres, they both started to feel a sense of relaxation and relief, now that they were finally safe from the public. When they walked into the barn, they finally felt comfortable enough to express their true desires, and began to furiously and passionately make out with one another. For each second that their tongues were exploring each other's mouths, their lust for one another grew. Eventually, they fell onto a hay bale with Big Macintosh on top of Shining Armour, and for a moment, Shining Armour opened his eyes to see his cock grinding on Big Macintosh's, and a single pearl of pre-cum escaped the tip from him as he ogled how humongous his stallion was. Big Macintosh opened his eyes aswell, to see the look of awe, anticipation, and excitement on his precious pet's face. He didn't want to keep his horny boyfriend waiting, so he stopped grinding his cock against Shining Armour's, held his legs up a little, to raise his hole, and thrust hard into him. As soon as he felt his hole being stretched as wide as the first night he called for Big Macintosh, Shining Armour screamed in pain that quickly evaporated and turned into pleasure and ecstasy. For a moment, they stopped, as still as statues, thinking they heard someone. It was just Granny Smith going out on an evening walk, appreciating her ability to still walk at her age. She didn't hear them, thanks to their mouths muffling Shining Armour's sounds of joy. Nor did she even notice them. Once she had left, Big Macintosh began pounding away at Shining Armour's once tight hole. With each thrust, Big Macintosh got deeper and deeper into his sweetheart's delicious ass, and Shining Armour's moans got louder and louder. Feeling like he was neglecting his needs, Big Macintosh began to stroke Shining Armour's thick, 17 inch cock. The very second Shining Armour felt his hoof, more pre-cum began to run down the head, and his tongue was hanging out, and soon they were both lost in the world of pleasure and bliss one lover was putting the other in. If only the barn door didn't creak open then.

The train carrying Twilight Sparkle and AppleJack had finally arrived at Ponyville at dusk, and the sun was setting. As the girls began to hurry towards Sweet Apple Acres, the fatigue of running about since 4:00 in the morning was beginning to set in, and the breakneck speed turned to an exhausted crawl by the time AppleJack and Twilight Sparkle reached the farm. When they finally set foot on the apple farm, they saw Granny Smith walking away from the farm, with a sort of grateful grin on her face. AppleJack and Twilight agreed to check on her later, in case anything happened to her. Succumbing to their tired bodies, they laid down in front of the barn door, and nearly passed out. That's when they heard Shining Armour's cries of what they assumed was pain at first. Hearing her brother scream, Twilight Sparkle bolts towards the door, and pushes it open, thinking he was being tortured. Big Macintosh and Shining Armour were oblivious to her intrusion, and continued to make such passionate love to each other. She was mortified at what she was seeing. Her only possible movement was a cold, soul-shocking shudder. AppleJack looked up from the ground she was laying on to see her horrified face. She picked herself up, and peered into the space where the door was, and followed in suit with Twilight Sparkle.

As the two stallions carried on with enjoying their wonderful bodies, their sisters, on the other hoof, were disgusted and scarred mentally from seeing their brothers together. The two girls fainted then and there, far too shocked to be able to handle such a sudden revelation. Only the loud thud of them hitting the dirt was enough to pull Big Macintosh and Shining Armour out of their ignorant, yet wonderful world. Once they heard the thud, both of them scurried towards them. Shining Armour was slowly but surely beginning to panic. For it would be a catastrophe, were anyone to find out about them. "oohhhh no ohnohno! They walked in on us!" he began shrieking, thinking of the consequences of his love. While true, maybe it would be a bit much under normal circumstances to think that banishment and shunning would be an option, they seemed to be the lightest punishment he could suffer, Shining Armour thought. Big Macintosh could hardly stand to see his beloved pony so distraught and worried. But he took the time to look and see that they had passed out, just before letting his anxiety consume him. "Shining, sweetie, please! Calm down!" He shouted, trying to get his attention. "They're not even awake!" "See?" he said, and prodded Twilight Sparkle with a hoof. She stirred a little in her unconsciousness, but was nonetheless asleep. This calmed Shining Armour down tremendously. "Oh, thank Celestia! I was so worried that they would run off and tell all of Equestria!" he praised. "Now," Big Macintosh began to say. "What do we do with them?" "Well, i know this sounds cliche and all... but you don't think we could pass this off as a bad dream, could we?" Shining Armour suggested. "Hmm..." Big Macintosh began to consider the probability of that actually working. He began to notice something about the two sleeping ponies: they were breathing heavily, and when he felt Twilight and AppleJack, their pulses were erratic. "Now, if i was dumber than a bushel of apples, i'd say they're about as tired and drained as if they'd been overworked." Big Macintosh commented. "So then we -could- pass this off as a dream?" Shining Armour wondered. "More like a hallucination, but yes, i suppose so." Big Macintosh replied "If it's anything like Worker's Fatigue, they should'a been too tired and weak to think straight." Shining Armour was overjoyed to hear that his affair was kept safe for another night. And in that moment, he remembered that he was supposed to only check up on the retired legend, not ride his cock all night long. His Princess would be awfully concerned as to what he'd been doing the entire night. That's when a stroke of brilliance hit Shining Armour: he could say that Twilight had fallen ill, thus forcing him to stay! Of course, it was foolproof! "Oh uh... Big Mac, dearie... could you help me carry Twilight home?, after we put AppleJack to bed?" he asked, still anxious from what has just happened. "Sure thing, sweetiepie." Big Macintosh calmly replied. The two stallions gently carried AppleJack inside the house, up the stairs, and into bed, and Big Macintosh gently tucked her in, wishing his sister a restful sleep. They then went back to the barn to retrieved Twilight Sparkle, and carefully hauled her to her home.

Spike was dusting the last shelf of books in Twilight Sparkle's Library, still mulling over the note Twilight Sparkle left him. He just didn't understand what in the name of Celestia could make her just up and go to Canterlot on such short notice. The letter -said- it was important, but if it was so important, than why couldn't he know about her reason? Just then, he heard the door open, and what sounded like Big Macintosh and a familiar voice talking... "We're lucky they were so tired. If they'd caught us with some energy left in them, we'd be in a world of trouble" Spike heard Big Macintosh say.


End file.
